Inherit The Stars
by Me A Genius
Summary: Lindsey spends the holidays with Shay and her family in Canada.
1. Chapter 1

**Shay's POV**

Today I called my parents and asked if Lindsey can spend Christmas with us and they said she can, they want to meet her. Lindsey and I we been dating for almost a year and I'm happy with her. Right now I'm doing Christmas shopping with Ashley. I got my brother PS4 and games and for my mom I got her a black purse, make-up set and Spa gift. For dad I got him a hockey jersey of the team Detroit Red Wings and Yankees Navy Blue-Silver jacket.

''What are you going to buy for Lindsey?'' Ashley said.

''I don't know yet, what should I get her?'' I said.

''Try and think what Lindsey really wants.'' Ashley said and I try to think.

''Lindsey is going to meet my parents.'' I said.

''Really that's great.'' Ashley said.

''Well I called my parents first and asked but later I'm going to tell Lindsey.'' I said.

''That's great they will meet her.'' Ashley said.

''I got it I know what to buy her.'' I said.

''What?'' Ashley said.

''Lately she has been collecting vinyl records. How are you and Tyler doing?'' I said.

''We are going to spend Christmas together with our families. And I already got his gift, and maybe you can buy a sexy lingerie for you to wear and Lindsey will be speechless.'' Ashley said and I laugh.

''Let's finish shopping.'' I said.

''I know you will buy it.'' Ashley said.

We arrive at the music store and I start looking through the vinyl records, and I'm not sure if she will like these bands but I hope she will like it. The Animals, Jimi Hendrix, and the Stooges. I go pay for it and we go home and I call Lindsey to come over but I hide the vinyl records. Twenty minutes later Lindsey comes over and she got us ice coffee and we sit by the pool.

''There's something I want to ask you.'' I said.

''Yeah, what?'' Lindsey said.

''I want you to spend Christmas with me and my family.'' I said.

''Seriously?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah seriously. I really want you to meet them and they will like you.'' I said.

''I don't know.'' Lindsey said.

''Are you scare meeting them?'' I said.

''Yeah, what if they don't like me then we can't date.'' Lindsey said.

''They will like you and they will see you make me happy. So do you want to come with me to Canada?'' I said.

''Yeah I will go to Canada with you. When we will go?'' Lindsey said and I have a big smile on my face.

''You are the best. Next week will go, is that good?'' I said and I kiss her.

''I love you and yeah that's good.'' Lindsey said.

''I love you too, wanna cuddle and watch Netflix?'' I said.

''Yeah let's do that.'' I said and we go inside the house.

We go to my room and I set up the bed and we lay down, Lindsey sits down and I put my head on her chest and my arm around her waist. I search and through the movies on Netflix and I pick the movie Lawless and I press play, but her phone starts to ring.

''Who is it?'' I said.

''My brother and he just told me he met Dianna Agron, damn he is lucky.'' Lindsey said.

''From the show glee?'' I said.

''Yeah, he just showed me the picture with her and I always wanted to meet her.'' Lindsey said.

''You have a crush on her?'' I said.

''Umm yeah I do have a crush on her.'' Lindsey said and I feel jealous. She starts to text with her brother again.

"Um since when do you have a crush on her?'' I asked.

"For a while.'' Lindsey said and I get more jealous.

''If you ever had the chance would you kiss her?'' I asked.

"I'm with you." Lindsey said and continues texting her brother.

"Yeah but let's say if you did had the chance to kiss her, would you?'' I asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to kiss her.'' Lindsey said and I look away.

"So did you chose any movie?'' Lindsey asked.

"Umm no.'' I said.

''What?'' Lindsey said.

''Seriously? You would kiss her.'' I said.

''If I was single yeah, but I only have feelings for you. Only because I have a crush on her doesn't mean I will dump you for her.'' Lindsey said.

''Whatever.'' I said.

"Come on don't be mad.'' Lindsey said and I glare at her.

"I'm not mad.'' I said.

"Oh someone's jealous.'' Lindsey teased.

"So!'' I said.

"Hey come on, I only have feelings for you I only love you. A crush is a crush I only love you.'' Lindsey said and kisses me.

"Don't kiss me you want to kiss her.'' I said and Lindsey laughs.

"I don't want to kiss her I just said if I was single and had a chance then I would've kissed her but I really love you. You the only one I'll kiss.'' Lindsey said.

"Promise?'' I said.

"Promise.'' Lindsey said and we kiss.

"So what movie you chose?'' Lindsey asked.

"Lawless." I said and I press the play button and we start watching it. The movie ends I look at Lindsey and she's fast asleep. I put cover on us. I turn on the lights kiss her head and close my eyes holding her tight.

_Next day-_

Lindsey takes me out for breakfast at Denny's and she bought me flowers, I love it.

''What if your family don't like me?'' Lindsey said.

''We talked about this.'' I said drinking my coffee.

''I know, but I'm really nervous and if I screw up?'' Lindsey said drinking her juice.

''Just be yourself and they will like you. But how did your mom take it? You will be with my family.'' I said.

''Well, she asked so many questions and wants me to call her once I'm in Canada.'' Lindsey said.

''That's sweet. Don't forget to bring winter clothes because it's been snowing a lot.'' I said.

''Okay, I will. Anything else I should know?'' Lindsey said.

''Nope.'' I said and we smile and two girls asked for our picture and we take a group picture.

_Three days later-_

I'm at the airport with Lindsey and we are waiting to get on the air plane. Lindsey is wearing black skinny jeans with black jacket. I have on black and blue beanie and my leather jacket. And she is still nervous meeting them and I hold her hand try to calm her down.

''I got gifts for your family.'' Lindsey said.

''You didn't had to do that.'' I said.

''But I wanted to and I hope they will like it.'' Lindsey said.

''What did you get them?'' I said.

''I got your brother and your dad a watch and your mom a charm bracelet.'' Lindsey said.

''That's sweet and they will like it.'' I said and we finally get on the airplane and we find our seats.

4 hours 40 minutes later we arrive in Canada.

"So your parents gonna come to pick us up?'' Lindsey asked.

"Yeah.'' I said we do our check out get out luggage and wait for my parents

"Ashley." I hear someone say and I see its mom.

"Come Lindsey let's go" I said and we walk to my parents and Sean and hug them I see Lindsey standing behind me.

"You must be my sister's hot chick.'' Sean said and Lindsey gets red and looks down at the floor.

"Sean!'' I said and smack Sean's arms.

"Ouch sis you hit like an ant.'' Sean said and I glare at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lindsey.'' My dad says and shakes Lindsey's hand then mom hugs her.

''It's nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell.'' Lindsey said.

''You can call me Precious.'' My mom said.

''O-okay umm sure.'' Lindsey said.

''I'm Mark and let's get going before traffic.'' My dad said and Lindsey looks at me worried.

My dad and Sean help Lindsey and me with our luggage and we get in the car, my dad starts to drive. We arrive at my house and mom gives a tour of the house to Lindsey and I show her my room. Lindsey calls her mom then she hangs up, we start to kiss.

**Lindsey's POV**

I'm really nervous around Shay's family what if they don't like me. God, if they don't like me then shay will break up with me.

"Babe you okay?'' Shay said.

"Um yeah.'' I said.

"I know when you lying tell me what it is.'' Shay said.

"Um what if your family don't like me?'' I said.

"Relax they love you already. Come on let's go eat dinner.'' Shay said and holds my hand. We go to the dining room and her mom made my favorite chicken fingers.

''You told her?'' I said.

''Yeah I did, I know how much you love it.'' Shay said and we start to eat.

''Lindsey, how old are you?'' Her mom said.

''I'm twenty five.'' I said.

''Tell us about your family.'' Her dad said.

''Umm I have two brothers and my parents are married. We are a small family and my mom loves the holidays.'' I said.

''The food taste really good.'' I said and I eat the shrimp.

''Glad you like it.'' Shay said. I eat the shrimp it's spicy I spit it out on my plate and I quickly drink the water fast.

''So funny.'' Sean said.

"Sean shut up.'' Shay said and rubs my back.

"Um sorry I don't eat spicy food "I say and Sean just laughs

"You so funny hahaha." Sean laughs and Shay throws a chicken piece on him.

''Shay don't throw food at your brother.'' Her mom said.

''I'm sorry.'' I said.

"It's okay sweetheart.'' Shay said and I just eat the chicken fingers.

''I can't handle spicy food.'' I said.

''Its okay I understand.'' Her mom said.

''Yeah we can tell.'' Sean said laughing again.

''Leave her alone, Sean.'' Shay said.

''Anything else you don't like?'' Her dad said.

''Olives the smell makes me sick.'' I said.

''That's good to know.'' Her mom said.

After we ate dinner Shay and her family show me around the city, and I like it here so far. Sean throws a snowball at Shay and I laugh then Shay throws a snowball at me. I start to throw snowballs at Shay and Sean.

''Not fair.'' I said.

''How?'' Shay said.

''It's two against one.'' I said.

''But it's fun.'' Sean said throws the snowball at me and hits my chest.

"This is so on!" I said and throw a snowball at Sean's face and Sean and shay throw a snowball each at me. I make another snowball aim to throw it at Sean but it hits Mrs. Mitchell's face.

"Um I'm um I'm sorry " I said and Sean and Shay are laughing and I'm just looking at Mrs. Mitchell while she's glaring at me.

"I-I-I didn't mean to hit y-you I-I-I." Before I can complete my sentence Mrs. Mitchell throws a snowball at me and she starts laughing with Sean and Shay and I laugh too. We all throw snowball at one another and have fun in the snow.

We go home and I unpack my suitcase and I look for my pajamas. And Shay does the same thing and we look at each other we smile.

''Did you had fun?'' Shay said.

''Yeah, I did and I like your family. But I'm scare of your dad.'' I said.

''Why?'' Shay said and holds my hand.

''I think he is scary.'' I said and Shay laughs.

''He is not scary and don't worry okay.'' Shay said.

''Okay I will try.'' I said.

''Can I borrow your shirt?'' Shay said.

''Yeah which one?'' I said.

''The Pink Floyd long sleeve shirt. I like it how it feels and it's soft.'' Shay said and I kiss her.

''Yeah and you can keep it babe. And I like your room.'' I said.

''I'm happy you are here.'' Shay said.

"I'm happy too and today was fun.'' I said.

"Yeah it was. It was so funny when you threw the snowball at mom and got scared.'' Shay laughs.

"Not funny "I say and smack Shay's arm

"That hurts.'' Shay pouting and I kiss her pouty lips.

"I love you babe.'' Shay said.

"I love you too baby.'' I said and we get under the covers cuddle into one another and close our eyes.

**Shay's POV**

I woke up early and Lindsey is still sleeping, I go make hot chocolate. My parents come to the kitchen and I hug them.

''Mom, dad do you like Lindsey?'' I said.

''Yeah. She's a really good girl I love her.'' Mom said.

"She's a nice person Shay and she loves you a lot. If she keeps you happy I'm okay with you both.'' Dad said.

"Yes dad she really keeps me happy.'' I said.

"So when are you going to give me grand-kids?'' Mom said.

"Mom we will soon. Mom please don't talk about grand-kids to Lindsey she'll get really nervous.'' I said.

"But you better give me a grand-kids soon.'' Mom said.

"I know mom. Once we done shooting with the pretty little liars show we will think about kids.'' I said.

"I'm happy that you found a good girl.'' Dad said and they both hug me.

I take the hot chocolate to my room and I shake Lindsey's shoulder.

"Wake up babe I got you hot chocolate " I said and Lindsey looks at me with sleepy eyes I kiss her head.

"Morning." Lindsey yawns.

"Morning I got you hot chocolate.'' I said and Lindsey grabs it from my hand and starts drinking it.

"Hey you drank all it was mine.'' I said.

"Too bad.'' Lindsey laughs.

"Meany.'' I said.

"Nope, how bout I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Lindsey said.

"I'd love that.'' I said and we kiss. Later on we watch movies then Lindsey goes play video games with Sean and its good they are getting along. But I'm not sure we are ready for a family we only been dating almost a year but I do love her.


	2. We own the sky

**Lindsey's POV**

I go to Sean's room while Shay is with her parents in the living room.

''Sean I need to ask you something.'' I said and I sit on his bed.

''Sure, what?'' Sean said.

''I want to take Shay, out on a date tonight. But I don't know where to take her, so I need your help of where I can take her.'' I said.

''Okay I will help you, let's look online.'' Sean said and we look online.

''I want to take her to a nice restaurant but where else I can take her to have fun. I said.

''Okay, how about take her to nice restaurant then later go ice skating. She loves ice skating, I know you can take her to Ten Restaurant & Wine Bar.'' Sean said and writes down the address on a piece of paper and gives it to me.

''Thanks for helping me.'' I said.

''Yeah, but that will be ten dollars for helping you.'' Sean said.

''Seriously?'' I said and he laughs.

''The look on your face was funny and you thought I was serious. Just make my sister happy, I mean it I care about her happiness and I like you as a friend.'' Sean said.

''I promise I will keep her happy.'' I said.

I start to do gingerbread house with Shay and her family, last time I made a gingerbread house I was in the third grade. But its fun making one and I keep eating the candies and frosting and Shay's mom telling not to eat the candies and frosting. My mom calls my cell phone, I get up and I go to Shay's room to talk on the phone. Mom is asking questions if I'm having a good time and another questions, I tell her I'm having a good time. We hang up and Shay comes in the room.

''Everything okay?'' Shay said.

''Yeah everything is okay. My mom was just checking up on me, because it's the first Christmas away from them.'' I said and I sit on the bed.

''Are you feeling home sick?'' Shay said.

''Little bit, but I'm having a good time with you and your family.'' I said and I smile.

''I'm happy you are having a good time with them.'' Shay said.

Shay gets closer to me and I put my arms around her body, I lay down and she is on top of me. Moves my hair away from my face puts it behind my ear. Shay kiss me passionately and I kiss her back and my hands under her shirt, we keep kissing and it's getting heated. She starts kissing my jaw down to my neck I like how her lips feel against my skin.

''Babe not now your family is downstairs.'' I said.

''I know we won't make love now.'' Shay said and we kiss one more time.

''Tonight I'm taking you out at eight pm.'' I said.

''That's great I can't wait and I love you.'' Shay said.

''I love you too.'' I said and we smile she gets off me and I go take a cold shower.

_Date night-_

So far I have on blue skinny jeans and Dr. Marten's low boot in black. But I don't know what kind of shirt I should wear and I keep looking in my suit case, I find my other favorite black long-sleeve Queen shirt. I go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth then I fix my hair.

I come out of the bathroom and I see Shay wearing black leather pants and grey V-neck shirt. I can't stop looking at her she is beautiful and we smile at each other.

''You look beautiful.'' I said.

''So are you look beautiful, I'm almost done getting ready.'' Shay said and she goes put on make-up.

Shay and I get in the car and Sean let me use his car but I told him I will put gas in his car. I put the address on the GPS and I start to drive and I hope I don't get lost.

''Your brother helped me pick the restaurant Ten Restaurant & Wine Bar.'' I said.

''That was sweet of him to do and I'm happy you two are getting along.'' Shay said.

''I like him and he is funny.'' I said.

We arrive at the restaurant and a waitress take us to our table, and its nice restaurant and I pull out Shay's chair she smiles and sits down. We take off our jackets and I sit down and we look at the menu. Shay grabs her phone sits next to me and we take pictures together.

''One more picture babe.'' Shay said.

''Okay sure.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

''I got it.'' Shay said and we look at the pictures and she sits back in her seat.

''You look beautiful.'' I said.

''You look beautiful too love.'' Shay says and I smile at her and we look at the menu.

"May I have your order?" The waiter says and touches my hand.

''We will have Seafood Linguine and red wine.'' Shay said and I hold her hand. The waitress and looks at me smiling.

"Um I will have grilled steak frites, fries and Lobster Poutine." I say and the waiter walks away with our order.

The waiter brings the wine and I fill it in Shay's and my glass and we drink it.

"I love red wine." Shay says.

"Me too " I say.

The waiter brings our food and we start eating.

We finish eating and I put the money in the book then the waiter takes it and come back with my change and receipt. she gives me a flirty smile and walks away.

"Turn it." Shay says.

"Turn what?" I ask.

"Turn around the receipt now.'' Shay says and I turn the receipt and see a phone number written and on top bottom written 'call me'

"I knew it. She was making a move on you.'' Shay says angrily.

"Babe let's just forget it. Let's not let her ruin our night please." I said and we start to put on our jackets.

''You are right.'' Shay said and we leave. Before we leave Shay stops in front of the waitress and she pulls me into a kiss, I kiss her back. We stop and she gives a smirk to the waitress and we leave holding hands.

We go to the skate rink in the park and I pay for our skates, we go sit down starting put on the skates.

''Are you ready?'' Shay said and I try to get up slowly.

''Umm I don't know how to skate really.'' I said.

''I will show how to skate.'' Shay said and she hold my hand we get inside the rink.

''I never learned how to skate.'' I said holding on to the rail.

''Let go and I will show you.'' Shay said and I let go.

Shay holds my hands and we start to move and I hold her hands tight.

''I'm going to let go.'' Shay said.

''No don't let go.'' I said.

''I'm letting go.'' Shay said.

She lets go and I try to stand still for few seconds and I start to move but I fall on my ass. I see Shay laughing and I'm still on the floor, she helps me get up.

''Not funny.'' I said.

"It kinda is." Shay said laughing more.

"I don't wanna skate I'm getting out of the rink." I said and I let go of Shay's hand and I fall down again.

"Oh my god." Shay laughs and helps me get up she holds my hand and we get out of the rink.

"You have to learn how to skate.'' Shay said.

"I don't wanna skate." I said taking out our shoes.

''Come on don't be like that. You have to try practice makes perfect.'' Shay said.

''Okay I will try again.'' I said.

We go back to the rink and Shay is showing me how to skate while holding hands.

''I'm going to let go.'' Shay said.

''Okay.'' I said and she lets go.

I start to skate and I hold on to the rail but slowly I let go, I start to skate but I look funny.

''Jesus Christ I feel like Bambi on the ice.'' I said and I fall again.

''It's funny when you fall.'' Shay said laughing.

''I don't want to skate.'' I said I get up and leave the rink.

I take off my skates and put on my boots.

''Are you okay?'' Shay said.

''My ass hurts.'' I said.

''Don't worry babe, but I'm having fun with you.'' Shay said.

''That's good I made you laugh falling down.'' I said and she laughs then she looks at her phone.

''I got a text from a friend and he is a having a party. Do you want to come with me tomorrow night?'' Shay said.

''Yeah sure it will be fun.'' I said.

''That's great and we should wear ugly Christmas sweaters.'' Shay said.

''But I don't have one.'' I said.

''We can go shopping now to buy it if you want to.'' Shay said.

''Okay let's going shopping.'' I said and go put on our shoes then we leave.

We arrive at a store and we look around and look at different ugly Christmas sweaters. We keep looking and there is so many ugly Christmas sweaters, then I find a green sweater of Santa Claus on the toilet.

''Babe look I like this one.'' I said showing her the sweater.

''That's funny and I found one too, what you think?" Shay said the sweater is dark blue drunk Santa Claus peeing in the snow writing Merry Christmas.

''Yeah you should wear that one.'' I said.

''We should wear onesies on Christmas all day.'' Shay said.

''I don't want to wear onesies.'' I said.

''It will be fun.'' Shay said.

''I won't wear it.'' I said and she starts to pout.

''Please.'' Shay said pouting.

''No.'' I said and I look away.

''Please for me.'' Shay said and I look at her and she is still pouting.

''Okay I will wear it.'' I said and she hugs me.

''Yay let's go get you one.'' Shay said and we go look. Her onesies outfit is red plaid on the back says 'Bear Cheeks' and my onesies outfit is Rudolf with a hoodie on top. Shay saw Christmas Socks, Batman and Flash socks and I like the socks so I go pay for everything and we leave the store.

We go to a bakery shop that Shay loves to go to, we go inside and we look at the menu. We get hot chocolate with marshmallow and whipped cream and we also get cupcakes and we go sit down.

''The cupcakes taste so good.'' I said.

''I knew you will like it. My mom already started talking about grand-kids.'' Shay said.

''Umm what do you think of it.'' I said.

''I do want kids but not now like later on. What about you?'' Shay said.

''Later in the future I want kids not now.'' I said eating the cupcake.

''Do you think will we be together for a long time? I know we only been dating for almost a year.'' Shay said drinking her hot chocolate.

''I really love you and I hope we be together for a long time.'' I said.

''Me too. I feel the same way and I love being with you.'' Shay said and we kiss.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too babe.'' Shay said and we kiss one more time. Before we leave I buy cupcakes for her parents and Sean. Then I go to a gas station to fill Sean's car with gas then I drive home

**Shay's POV**

We arrived home and we are in my room and my parents and Sean are out for the night. Lindsey is laying down on my bed and I lay on top of her. I start kissing her and she kiss me passionately, I kiss her jaw going down to her neck. I feel her hands under my shirt. I continue kissing her jaw and I passionately bite her neck and suck her pulse point.

"Mmmm baby I need you.'' Lindsey moans and I kiss her hard. She takes off my shirt and starts kissing my shoulders.

''I have surprise just wait here.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Lindsey said smiling. I get off the bed and grab a bag out of my closet and I go to the bathroom.

I take off my clothes and I start to put on sexy lingerie and I fix my hair and I put on red lipstick, I leave the bathroom and I stand by the door.

''Hey.'' I said.

''Wow you look really hot.'' Lindsey said checking my out and I walk to the bed. She gets off the bed and picks me up. She throws me on the bed gets on top and starts kissing top of my boobs.

"Fuck baby." I moan. She starts sucking boobs from on top of my bra. She pulls my bra down with her mouth and licks my right nipple.

"That was so hot" I said.

"You so sexy." Lindsey said and grabs my boobs making me moan loud.

''You are so hot right now.'' I said and I take off her shirt and I start kissing her chest. We kiss again and I unclip her bra I throw it on the floor and I start to unzip her jeans and she gets off the bed, taking off her jeans and panties off. She gets on bed starts kissing my neck and she starts to rub my clit and I start to moan.

''Keep going babe feels good.'' I moan.

She presses her thumb against my clit then she starts to rub her thumb on my clit in a circular motion.

"Fuck baby feels so good." I said and she puts two fingers inside me.

''You are so wet.'' Lindsey said in a sexy raspy voice.

"Oh my god baby fuck." I said and Lindsey starts to thrust her fingers faster inside me.

"Fuck baby." I said. She keeps on thrusting her fingers inside me. She kisses my boobs then she kisses my stomach all the way down to my thighs then she licks my clit.

"Mmmm Lindsey that feels so good don't stop baby I'm close." I moan. She starts sucking my clit and she starts thrusting three fingers inside me.

"Fuck!" I cum and I start breathing hard but she doesn't stop she continues to suck my clit.

"Fuck baby Fuck!" I said and I start sweating. She licks my pussy then she puts her tongue deep inside me she moves her tongue up and down inside me.

"Fuck baby." I said. She puts her tongue deep inside me and eats me out hard and fast while she rubs her thumb on my clit.

"Fuck oh my god!'' I moan loud and cum again and she continue eating me out. I try to close my thighs but she pushes my thighs apart and continues to eat me out hard and fast.

''Cum for me love.'' Lindsey said I feel her fingers inside me going fast in and out. I close my eyes and I grab on to the bed sheets.

''Oh my god!'' I moan and I cum. I start to breathe hard and I open my eyes and she is kissing my thighs.

Lindsey comes up to me and we start to kiss and I ran my tongue across her lips. I feel her hand on my right breast. She starts kissing my chest and breasts.

"Now I'm going to return the favor." I said and I lay Lindsey on bed I get on top of her and I bite her ear lobes hard.

"Love it when you do that baby." Lindsey said and I kiss behind her ear. I know kissing this spot gets her really turned on. I again kiss behind her ear.

"Mmmm baby fuck me please I need you baby." Lindsey moans and I kiss behind her ear again for the third time making her moan loud.

I squeeze her breasts and I kiss her hard, I start rubbing her clit and I kiss her chest. I slide two fingers inside her and I go fast and I start to suck on her breasts and I love her moans. I keep moving my fingers fast in and out and I suck on her other breast.

She moans more loudly I put another finger inside her I put the fingers deep inside her and move my fingers in and out faster.

"Fuck baby!'' Lindsey moans loud and cums on my fingers I take out my finger and suck it.

"Tasty but it's not over yet.'' I said and she smiles at me.

I start to kiss her stomach going down to her thighs and I start to tease her, and I keep kissing her thighs.

''Babe don't tease me I need you.'' Lindsey said.

''Need what?'' I said.

''I want you to make me cum.'' Lindsey said and I give her a smirk.

''Come on babe please.'' Lindsey said and I blow in her clit.

''Fuck." Lindsey said and squirms I lick her clit then I rub my tongue on her clit in a circular motion and Lindsey grabs on to my hair.

"Let's play a game baby.'' I said.

"What game"? Lindsey said.

"If you touch me I'll stop pleasing you and I'll make you wait for five minutes before I will touch you again.'' I said.

"I don't wanna play.'' Lindsey said.

"Sorry baby we are playing it.'' I said and I put her hand away then I start to lick her clit.

"Fuck." Lindsey said and tries not to touch me. I rub my tongue all over her pussy and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Oops baby you touched me.'' I said and get off her.

"I-I-I didn't touch. Come on babe please.'' Lindsey said.

"No now you have to wait for five minutes." I said and she groans she tries to give me puppy eyes but I look away.

"I hate this game.'' Lindsey said and I laugh.

"Not funny. Babe please touch me.'' Lindsey said and I shake my head. After five minutes I get on top of her and I lick her clit. Then I put my tongue deep inside her and I move my tongue up and down inside her.

I look at her and she has her eyes closed and she moaning and she is trying hard not to touch me. She keeps moving her hips and slide two fingers inside her I go fast and deep inside.

''Fuck I'm going to cum.'' Lindsey said. I keep moving my fingers in and out and I bite and suck on her clit and she is moaning loud. I start eating her out and she puts her hand on my head.

She quickly moves her hand away.

"No, I know you put your hand on my head." I said and I start off the bed but she pulls me on top of me and holds me close.

"Don't you dare get up and I fucking need you." Lindsay said in a sexy lusty voice and her eyes is dark with lust.

"Okay baby but if you touch again I'll get off bed." I said and she nods her head like a kid and I laugh and kiss her nose. I suck her boobs then I go down and I start to finger her again move three fingers in and out of her really fast and I suck and bite on her clit nonstop I increase my thrust and she moans loud and cums

"Fuck baby.'' Lindsey said breathing hard and I lick her pussy clean.

''You taste so good.'' I said and I kiss her.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too, how about we take a shower then we take a nap.'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' I said. We go take a shower together and we make out in the shower, Lindsey rubs soap all over my body and I do the same for her. After the shower we go lay in my bed and watch Christmas movies until we fall asleep.

_Next night-_

Lindsey, Sean and I we start to get ready for the party and I put on my ugly Christmas sweater. I'm in my room putting on make-up and Lindsey comes into the room and sits on the bed and my phone starts to ring and she looks at my phone.

''I miss you Shay and I still love you. And I will be at Dave's party. Let's work it out and get back together- Ryan. Why is he texting you?'' Lindsey said.

''Lindsey, and since the breakup I haven't spoken to Ryan.'' I said.

''You still love him?'' Lindsey said.

''I love you and only you.'' I said.

''He is going to be at party you should be happy about it.'' Lindsey said.

''What are you talking about? I love you and I'm only dating you. Let's not argue about this because it's stupid.'' I said.

"If you not talking to him how come he texted you." Lindsey said.

"Babe please let's forget this let's not argue." I said holding her hand but she pushes my hand away.

"You both used to talk after break up right?" Lindsey said.

"Yes. Even if we broke up Ryan and I are still friends.'' I said and Lindsey looks mad.

"Why'd you lie you don't talk to him. You love him?'' Lindsey said.

"I don't love him and I know you are friends with your ex's. So don't get mad at me about it.'' I said.

"I'm not friends with all my ex's. You must be so happy he's going to be at the party." Lindsey said.

"Please let's not argue about this stupid thing please I only love you." I say and I put my hand on her cheek.

"Let's go to party we will get late." Lindsey said and walks away.

_At the party:_

We reach the party and Sean goes off to his friends I'm holding hands with Lindsey. I see Ryan coming towards us and he smiles at me. Lindsey let's go off my hand and walks away to the party's bar and she starts to drink.

"Ryan we talk later." I said but he holds my hand and Lindsey glares at us.

''I missed you.'' Ryan said and I move his hands.

''I'm with Lindsey now.'' I said.

I walk away from him and I introduce Lindsey to my other friends, then leaves me and starts to drink more and she starts to talk to other people. I told Sean what is going on between me and Lindsey and tries to cheer me up.

''Let her cool down for now and you should just have fun.'' Sean said.

''I love her but she doesn't get that.'' I said.

''She is just scare thinks you will leave her for him. Yeah she shouldn't got mad but she needs to work out her feelings before talking to you.'' Sean said and I nod.

''I just wish she would understand I love her.'' I said.

Lindsey starts playing beer pong with other people and she keeps drinking. And I talk to my other friends. It's been an hour and I go to Lindsey and I see she's still drinking.

"Come on stop drinking.'' I said.

"Enjoyed your time with him?'' Lindsey slurs.

"No I told him I'm with you and he left. I only love you come on stop drinking.'' I said and take her glass but she starts drinking from the bottle.

''Don't tell me what to do.'' Lindsey said.

''God, you are so stubborn and you are being stupid.'' I said and I walk away and I drink beer and I go enjoy myself with my friends.

We arrive home and Sean helped me take Lindsey to my room and Lindsey lays down. I change into my pajamas and Lindsey sits up and look at me sad.

''I'm sorry for being a jerk.'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah you were behaving like a jerk.'' I said.

''I freaked out because I thought soon or later you will leave me for him.'' Lindsey said.

''I love you and only you but you don't believe me.'' I said.

''I'm sorry I will do anything for your forgiveness.'' Lindsey said.

"Just believe me that I only love you not him. You my one and only.'' I said and Lindsey smiles.

"I believe you but I will make it up to you." Lindsey say and we smile. We get in our pajamas we cuddle and fall asleep.

**Lindsey's POV**

_~Christmas Eve ~_

I wake up with meanest hangover and I look around and the time is 6 am, and I wake up Shay.

''Babe wake up.'' I said.

''No.'' Shay said.

''Please my head hurts.'' I said and she wakes up.

''It's six in the morning go back to sleep.'' Shay said.

''My head hurts please help me.'' Lindsey said.

''Fine and you owe me.'' Shay said and she leaves the room. Then she comes back with a water bottle and a bagel and I eat it then she gives me Tylenol and I drink it with water. And we go back to sleep.

Everyone woke up and I'm wearing onesies outfit is Rudolf with a hoodie, and my head doesn't hurt. Shay has on her onesies is red plaid on the back says 'Bear Cheeks'. We sit down and I give Shay's parents and Sean their gifts and they start to open it.

''Thank you Lindsey I love it.'' Mrs. Mitchell said and I gave her a charm bracelet.

''Thanks and the watch is cool.'' Sean said and I gave him a Rolex watch.

''You have good taste thank you.'' Mr. Mitchell said he also got a Rolex watch.

''Babe this is for you.'' Shay said and I start to open my gift and I got vinyl records.

''I love it.'' I said smiling.

''Glad you do.'' Shay said.

''And this is for you.'' I said and give her gift and she starts to open it.

''Oh my god I love it.'' Shay said. I got her Tiffany jewelry Keys floret key pendant necklace of platinum and rose gold with diamonds and heart earrings.

''Really? If you don't I can return it.'' I said but Shay kiss me.

''I love it so much.'' Shay said and she hugs me tight. Shay got her brother PS4 and games and for her mom she got black purse, make-up set and Spa gift. For her dad she got him hockey jersey of the team Detroit Red Wings and Yankees Navy Blue-Silver jacket. Then we start to take pictures together.

We all sit down and we drink for a while. Then Mrs. Mitchell tells us its dinner time she roasted chicken breast and she made roast turkey, baked potatoes, chicken patties, salmon and chicken fingers. We start eating and I love the chicken fingers. We have red wine with dinner. We finished eating well say our goodnight and Shay and I go to the room. We get in our pajamas then we get under the covers and we make out for a while then we watch Christmas movies then we go to sleep.

~New Year's Eve~

Mrs. Mitchell made me and Sean go to the supermarket and bakery shop. First go to the supermarket to buy vegetables and sodas and other stuff and Sean pays for it. We go to the bakery shop and we buy Red Velvet Cake and Strawberry Shortcake cakes. And we go home.

We listening to the 2015 top 100 countdown and we all made a $20 Bet on the song we think will be number. 1.

''I think the number one song will be Iggy Azalea - Fancy ft. Charli XCX.'' Shay said.

''No way it will be Taylor Swift - Shake It Off.'' I said.

"No it'll be Ariana Grande, Jessie J, and Nicki Minaj - bang bang." Sean said.

"No! Taylor Swift - shake it off" I said and Sean hits me with pillow.

"Be ready to give me $20." Sean said and I hit him back with the pillow.

"Stop fighting both of you let's just listen to it." Mrs. Mitchell says and we go sit on couch. We are all holding glass with champagne ready to drink and Shay has her hand on my knee. And we start to count

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 happy New Year!" The announcer announces and Taylor Swift- blank space.

Starts playing as the number one song and Shay kiss me then I hug her parents and Sean. Everyone is smiling and we drink champagne then Sean and I go to his room.

''Are you ready?'' Sean said smiling and we grab the Silly String cans.

''Yeah it will be epic.'' I said smiling.

''Let's go.'' Sean said and we leave his room.

We go the living room and Shay is talking to her parents, Sean and I start to spray the silly string at them. Sean and I we are laughing and Shay grabs my can out of my hand fast and she sprays it at me and I run away. We are all having laughing and having fun.

We are all laughing and having fun. We later cleanup and then we go to sleep

Next day:

Today is our last day in Canada and tomorrow we going back to Los Angeles. We all thought of having dinner together tonight at a restaurant and seen wants to go to the zoo. So after breakfast we all get dressed to go to zoo. I'm going to get some souvenirs from the zoo for my parents they'll love it.

''I'm hungry.'' Sean said.

''Me too. Can we get something to eat?'' I said.

''Let's go eat something.'' Shay said and we agree.

Leave the zoo and we go to a restaurant to eat. After we ate Shay and her family take me shopping so I can buy Canadian souvenirs for my family.

"Did you like Canada?" Mrs. Mitchell asks

"Oh yes I love it here. Someday I'd love to live here." I said.

"Maybe Shay and you can move in here once you both married." Mrs. Mitchell said and I was drinking milkshake and I choke on her milkshake. Shay rubs my back.

"Mom please." Shay said and continued rubbing my back.

"Hey you both better get married I want grand kids you know." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Yes I know mom." Shay said.

We all go home But Mr. Mitchell wants to talk to me alone and I'm freaking out, so we go to his office.

''Lindsey you are a good girl. But if you hurt or break my daughter's heart I will go after you. I can see Shay is happy with you and you make her happy.'' Mr. Mitchell said.

''I love her a lot and I care about her and I promise I will never break her heart. I want to make her happy no matter what.'' I said.

''I believe you because I want to see her happy.'' Mr. Mitchell said.

''She means the world to me.'' I said.

''Good to know and let's go back downstairs.'' Mr. Mitchell said.

We have one last dinner together and tomorrow is our flight early in the morning.

_Next day at the airport-_

Sean and I go get shay and my bags weighed then we go to back to Shay and her parents and Mrs. Mitchell is crying and holding shay and Shay is crying too

"Mom please don't cry I promise I'll come home soon." Shay said.

"Please take care of my daughter." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"I promise Mrs. Mitchell I'll take care of her and I promise that Shay will come soon to visit you." I said and Shay and her mom hug tight.

"Maybe you all can come to Los Angeles next holiday so that you can come meet my parents." I said and Mrs. Mitchell smile.

"I'd love that.'' Mrs. Mitchell said.

It's time for our flight Shay and I hug her parents and Sean then we go sit inside the plane.

''You okay?'' I said.

''Yeah I'm okay and thank you for meeting them.'' Shay said.

''Anything for you.'' I said and we kiss.


	3. Diamond Dreams

**Shay's POV**

I'm on the set of Pretty Little Liars and Lindsey came to surprise me for lunch, we are having lunch with Lucy and Ashley.

''What are you guys going to do for Valentine's Day?'' Lucy said.

''Tyler is taking me out and he said it's a surprise.'' Ashley said.

''Lindsey what are you going to do for Valentine's Day tomorrow.'' Lucy said.

''Wait its tomorrow?'' Lindsey said surprised.

''Yeah it's tomorrow, when you thought it was.'' Ashley said.

''I thought it was next week or something but I made plans already with Logan.'' Lindsey said. Logan is her best friend and I don't like him because we don't get along since we first met.

''Cancel the plans with him.'' I said.

''He got the tickets already.'' Lindsey said.

''Tickets to what?'' Lucy said.

''We are going to see Famous Last Words, Kingdom Of Giants, Dayseeker. And its tomorrow at eight maybe we can celebrate Valentine's Day the day after.'' Lindsey said.

''I wanted to spend time with you tomorrow because I made plans for us.'' I said.

''I really like those bands and he got VIP tickets so we can meet them. I promise day after Valentine I will take you out.'' Lindsey said.

''Just forget it.'' I said and I don't look at her.

''Let's talk about something else.'' Ashley said.

''I thought we can spend the whole day together. And you know lately we haven't been spending time together, because we been busy with work and other stuff. Tomorrow I will wait for you at my place eight clock. '' I said and I walk away.

_Valentine's Day:_

I look at the time and its 6:30pm then I go take a shower. I come out the shower and I put on my pajamas for now and I go to the kitchen and I start to cook dinner.

I start to make shrimp pasta and steak then I start to set the table romantically. I look at the time and its 7:30 and the food is done. I go to my room and I look through my closet looking and I take off my pajamas. I put on black leather pants, black strap less bra then I put on grey shoulder dolman shirt. Then I start to fix my hair and I put lip gloss on my lips. I go downstairs and I light the candles on the table, its 8:00 and I put the food on the table and I pour the wine into the glass cups. I sit down and wait for Lindsey.

I been waiting one hour and thirty minutes and the food got cold, I check my phone and got no texts or call from her. I send her a text asking where she is then I cover the food with aluminum foil. Thirty minutes later Lindsey comes over and she is wearing black and grey shirt of Like Moths to Flames and dark blue ripped jeans, her hair is little bit messy.

''Thought you wasn't going to show up.'' I said and we sit on the sofa.

''Well you look beautiful. Well I went to the show with Logan and we watched three different bands play and they were great. So Logan got mad at me because I wanted to leave and we argued then I left the show, I drive home and I grab your gift. Then I look at the time and notice I didn't had time to change, so I go to the flower shop and got you this. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, shaped box candy, bouquet of roses. Before I forget also I got you a Valentine's Day card.'' Lindsey said and she gives me the card and she starts to pet Angel.

In front of the card it has a picture of Mickey Mouse holding bow and arrow and has wings on. And it says 'Luv You Lots'

'Happy valentines I love you Shay' is written inside the card.

"You think bringing me card and gifts will make me not be mad? I've been waiting since like two damn hours! You could have said no to him but no it's like he comes first for you then me!" I yell.

"Shay calm down please. I really love the bands so that's why I went and you'll always come first." I say.

"On our valentine you spend more time with Logan then me! Unbelievable. It's like he is your girlfriend not me. You send more time with him than me" I say

"That's not true you just bring jealous. He's my friend." Lindsey says.

"Jealous my ass! I hate Logan. He knew today was valentines so he bought the tickets on purpose so that you spend time with him instead of me." I say.

"Please calm down." Lindsey pleads.

''I wanted to spend time with you but you picked Logan over me like always.'' I said.

''Not true. But come on I don't want to argue with you.'' Lindsey said.

''Only because you got me gifts doesn't mean it will make it okay of you coming late.'' I said.

''I really don't want to argue with you.'' Lindsey said.

"You don't want to argue because you don't want me to say anything bad about your lovely Logan!" I shout.

''What you mean by that? He's my friend I wouldn't want anyone to say bad about him.'' Lindsey say.

"I hate him! All he wants is for us to break up. He never wants us to spend time together he only wants you to spend time with him!" I say.

"Not true." Lindsey says.

"He wants us to break up so he can have you all to himself he wants you!" I say.

"Enough! I don't want to argue. Enough.'' Lindsey says then she bangs the door and leaves and I fall down on floor crying.

_Next day-_

Lindsey came over and she wanted to talk so I will listen to what she has to say.

''I'm sorry about last night and I shouldn't haven't to the show. And you were right Logan wanted to break us up. I'm really sorry for picking him over you, I really didn't mean to and I'm sorry for hurting you. I know lately we been busy with work and not spending time together. Please give me one more chance?'' Lindsey said.

''Are you still friends with him?'' I said.

''No we are not friends no more and he had feelings for me. But I want to make it up to you, I love you Shay.'' Lindsey said holding my hand.

''I love you too Lindsey.'' I said.

''Can I take you somewhere? I have a surprise for you.'' Lindsey said.

''When?'' I said.

''Right now.'' Lindsey said smiling and she kiss me.

We go to her car and she opens the door for me, I get inside and Lindsey gets into the driver seat.

''Before we go um you are going to be blindfold.'' Lindsey said.

''Seriously?'' I said.

''Don't worry okay.'' Lindsey said.

''Okay I trust.'' I said and Lindsey blindfold me.

I don't know how long was the drive but we are here Lindsey said, and she helps me out of the car. We hold hands and slowly we start to walk and I feel sand when I walk. Lindsey said we are here and she takes off the blindfold and we are at the beach. There is table with two chairs, candle, wine bottle and food.

''Wow.'' I said.

''Do you like it?'' Lindsey said.

"I love it." I say and I hug Lindsey tightly and kiss her cheek.

**Lindsey's POV**

I'm really sorry for everything happened yesterday I hate to know that I hurt Shay but I'm going to make it up to her. I planned dinner for us at the beach and I'm glad Shay likes it.

I pull the chair out for Shay and she sits down and I sit on the chair opposite her and I pour the wine in her glass she starts drinking and I pour wine in my glass and drink

"I'm glad you liked it." I say and Shay smiles at me. We start eating and I cooked everything myself.

"How's the food?'' I asked.

"It's good it's tasty." Shay said.

"I cooked it Thought you wouldn't like it." I said.

"I love it, it's tasty." Shay says and we smiles and continue eating.

''I got you something.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Shay said.

''The key to my apartment and I want you to have one. And you can come anytime you want, hope it's not cheesy.'' I said and I give it to her.

"Um yeah not cheesy.'' Shay says and takes the key with a smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Shay says and we continue eating.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Shay and we kiss.

Shay and I get up and we walk on the beach holding hands, we can't stop smiling. And we start to splash water at each other but I move away because it's too cold. But we keep splashing water at each other and I pick up Shay, I hold her tight. I start walk into the water and Shay is trying to get away but it's too late we get wet.

"You wet my clothes.'' Shay says and smack my arm and I laugh and peck her lips and we smiles.

"It's cold." I say and I walk back towards the sand still holding shay tight. I put her down on the sand .we clean up then we get in my car I drive to my apartment we have a shower together. We wear pajamas I give my pair of pajamas to Shay to wear then we cuddle together in bed.

_Few days later-_

Tomorrow is my mom's birthday and Shay is helping me buy a gift because I really don't know what to get. And Shay's family will arrive to Los Angeles Tomorrow. And tomorrow Shay's family will meet my family and I hope my brothers will behave.

''Babe I don't know what to buy for my mom.'' I said.

"How about buy her chain with a pendant of her birth sign and a teddy bear saying love you mom?" Shay said.

"That's a good idea." I said and we go to the jewelry shop and buy a chain and an Aquarius birth sign. Then we go to the shop that sells things especially for moms and mother's day and I buy a teddy bear holding a heart on which its written love you mom. We finish buying the gift then Shay and I go have lunch at the food court we eat fish and chips.

Next day:

We wake up early Shay's parents and Sean will reach the airport by 8:00am so we going to have our breakfast then leave for airport at 7:00. We wait and Shay sees her family and she runs up to them and they start to hug each other. They hug me too and I was surprised, we greet each other and Shay can't stop smiling. Sean and her dad grab their suitcase and we go to my car, and we all get in the car and I drive to Shay's home. We arrive and at her house and I tell them it's my mom birthday today and at my house will be a party.

We arrive at the house and we go to the backyard, and I introduce Shay's family to my family. They start to greet each other and my family do like Shay, that's great. Then my dad and Shay's dad talk to each other while cooking food on the grill and that's good sign.

My brothers are playing video games with Sean and they are drinking together and I'm glad they are getting along.

"You okay?" Shay ask.

"Yeah I'm good." I say and our moms are talking to one another.

The food is cooked and we sit down on the dining table and we start to eat.

"So when are we having grand kids?" My dad asks and I look up.

"Dad please." I say and continue eating.

''We are not getting any younger but don't worry when you are ready.'' My mom said and I just nod.

''Oh mom this is your gift.'' I said and give it to her and she opens the box.

''Thank you I love it so much.'' My mom said and she hugs me.

''Show off.'' Harry said my brother got my mom kitchen set of pots and pans.

''What?'' I said.

''Here mom you will like this.'' Jackson said my other brother and he got her Conair foot bath.

''Thank you for the gifts I love them all.'' My mom said.

After eating we all go sit down in the sitting room and Harry puts her arms around shay and I see them both winking.

"You sexy." Harry says to Shay.

"Jerk." I push Harry and he falls on the couch and I hit him with the pillow.

"Relax we were messing." Shay laughs.

''Hahaha not funny.'' I said.

''Chill we are just messing with you.'' Harry said and he hits me with the pillow. And I hit him back and we just keep hitting each other with the pillows, Shay is telling us to stop but we don't. I don't know how but the vase breaks that was next to the couch.

''Mom is going to kill you.'' I said laughing.

''What? No mom will kill you.'' Harry said and mom comes looks at the vase and she is mad.

''Who broke the vase?'' My mom said.

''Lindsey did it!'' Harry said.

''Harry did it!'' I said and we talk at the same time then we run away from mom.

"Shay go catch them." Mom says and I give Shay puppy eyes. Mom runs after Harry and me. And mom comes towards us and pulls our ears and Shay laughs and I smack her butt.

"Hey what was that? You are being mean to your girlfriend.'' Mom says and smacks my arm and Shay laughs more.

"Lindsey was hitting me with the pillow and she broke your vase." Harry says.

"Liar you broke it." I say.

"You both are going to buy me a new vase which is the same as the one you both broke." Mom says then Harry and I we start to argue of who will pay for it.

It's time to cut the cake so we all start to sing happy birthday to her, then she blows out the candles. And I start to take pictures of everyone and mom cuts the cake.

**Shay's POV**

Today we are going to the beach with Lindsey and her family, I already have on my pink bikini. And we all leave the house get in the car and I drive to the beach. We arrive at the beach and I park my car and Lindsey is waiting on the side walk, she is wearing a black tank up of Batman and shorts. I hug and kiss Lindsey and she greet my family, and we walk to the spot where her family is at. We all greet each other and Lindsey takes off her tank up and shorts, she has on black and blue bikini and I take off my shirt and shorts.

I start to put sunblock on myself then I ask Lindsey for help, she starts to put sunblock on my back and shoulders. Then I do the same to Lindsey I put sunblock on her shoulders and back, I take out my phone and I take pictures with her. Lindsey and I get in the water then Jackson picks up Lindsey and dunks her in the water and she comes up for air and I laugh.

''Not funny.'' Lindsey said and splash water at me and I splash water at her.

We continue splashing water at each other than Lindsey, her brothers, Sean and I start splashing water at each other. Then we play with ball in the water. Her mom call us for lunch so we get out of the water we dry ourselves with the towel then her dad sets up the picnic mat and food. We sit down and start eating.

"Thank you Mrs. Shaw the food is delicious." I say.

"You're welcome Shay." Mrs. Shaw says and I smile at her.

Sean, Lindsey and Harry go buy Snow cones and I'm talking to Jackson.

''I need your help.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Jackson said.

''I want to surprise Lindsey with buying tickets to the bands she like so much.'' I said.

''You like that kind of music hardcore rock?'' Jackson said.

''To be honest no but I still go with her cause I love her. There are bands I'm not sure she likes I forgot because its so many different names she told me.'' I said.

''Where I'm working there will be show and I think she will like those bands.'' Jackson said.

"Thank you so much Jackson. So when is the show?" I ask.

"It's tonight at six pm I'll drop you two there. And here I have tickets you can buy from me." Jackson says and I buy two tickets from him.

Sean, Harry and Lindsey come back with the snow cones for everyone. After we ate the snow cones then we go play in water again. Then I get out of the water and I tan but Lindsey is still playing the guys and I start to text with Ashley for little bit.

It was getting dark and we all go home then my parents go out on a date just them alone. Then Sean go meet up with friends and Lindsey is in my room.

''I got a surprise for you.'' I said smiling.

''What?'' Lindsey said.

''Tonight we are going to see the bands Slaves, Our Last Night, Palisades and Shoot the Girl First.'' I said and I show her the tickets.

''Wow this is so cool.'' Lindsey said and she hugs me tight.

We start to get ready then Jackson drives us to his workplace. Lindsey and I go inside and we roam around. The bands arrive we stand in the front and watch them play. I never listened to this bands but still I'll listen to it because Lindsey loves it. The band Palisades starts playing and I'm kinda loving their song. I see Lindsey singing along to the song and the last band we see play is Our Last Night. I like their songs too and they are pretty good. The show finished and I buy t-shirts for Lindsey and me then we go home.

''You okay?'' I said.

''I will be fine tomorrow right now I lost hearing in my left ear.'' Lindsey said.

''Because you was too close the speakers.'' I said.

''Thanks for doing this.'' Lindsey said.

''Anytime.'' I said and we kiss. We change into our pajamas and we go to bed.

_Few days later:_

I just got done doing a photo shoot for Maxim Magazine, then I drive to Lindsey's apartment. I use the key she gave me and I go inside. Then Lindsey comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body and her hair and body is wet.

''Hey babe.'' Lindsey said and we kiss.

''I wanted to surprise you and I got done with the photo shoot.'' I said.

''Cool and I just got done taking a shower. Just let me put on some clothes.'' Lindsey said.

''No don't.'' I said and I start kissing her.

We continue kissing and the kiss gets heated. And I take off her towel and push her on the bed I get on top and I start kissing her neck. Lindsey starts kissing my neck then she starts to undress me now we are both naked. She starts to suck on my pulse point and bite my neck and it's turning me on.

''Mm babe I need you." I say. Then she grabs my boobs and starts sucking it and I rub my thigh on her pussy. And she sucks my nipples and bites it hard we both are moaning loud.

I move my thigh and I start to rub her clit and she starts to moan, I start kissing her chest. I give her two hickeys on her chest and she is getting turned on then I slide two fingers inside her.

''Fuck.'' Lindsey moan.

I move my fingers deep inside her and then I move my fingers deep in and out of her faster and she starts moaning loudly.

''I'm going to cum.'' Lindsey moans.

''Cum on my fingers.'' I said I keep moving my fingers fast and hard and I kiss her. She bites my bottom lip and I keep kissing her then she cum on my fingers, but I keep moving my finger in and out. Then I take out my fingers and I start kissing her chest going down on her.

I kiss her stomach going down I lick her pussy them I rub my tongue on her clit circular motion.

"Fuck baby." Lindsey moan. Then I bite her clit and suck it passionately then I move two fingers in and out of her faster while sucking her clit faster nonstop. She holds my hair and she keeps moving her hips then I add one more finger, move my fingers deep inside her. Then I take out my finger and I put my hands on her hips and I push my tongue inside her up and down.

''Don't stop babe.'' Lindsey moans.

I put my tongue really deep inside her and I move my tongue up and down inside her faster nonstop until she comes inside my mouth. After she comes I kiss all the way up her body.

"Time to return the favor." Lindsey says and she turns us around then she kisses my shoulder my chest. She licks my nipple

"Fuck feels good baby." I say and she sucks my nipples and bites it and I dig my nails in her back.

"You so hot." Lindsey says and she starts to rub my clit with her thumb.

"Fuck." I moan and she puts three fingers inside me and she moves her fingers really slowly.

"Babe please don't tease I need you." I moan and then she kisses my stomach and she licks my belly button. She goes down and she sucks my feet making me squirm and moan loud. Then she sucks my pussy and then she puts her tongue deep inside me and starts eating me out.

"Baby don't stop baby please." I moan and she starts to eat me hard and fast.

"Fuck I'm close" I moan and she starts to eat me out faster and rubs my clit faster with her thumb.

"Fuck." I moan and I cum in her mouth.

She comes up and kisses me. We kiss each other passionately then she puts the cover on us and we cuddly our naked body close to one another and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight baby I love you." Lindsey said.

"Goodnight love you too babe." I say and she kisses my head.

_The End._


End file.
